Colors Are All The Same
by JustAudrey07
Summary: A poem about Rose and Scorpius' relationship, based on a song by Bill Pekar.


_**(A silly little poem I've been working on forever and finally finished, based off a song called "Colors are all the same" by Bill Pekar. If you're in to American college football I highly recommend you look it up.) **_

Colors Are All The Same

It was a crisp bright summer morning  
When she was born in the Lion's Den.  
Her hair was red as fire,  
Bushy curls on every end.

Happy Grandma gave her a blanket  
With yarn of crimson and gold.  
Proud Father wrapped her in it  
When she was just three minutes old.

It was a dark October night  
When he was born in the Snake Pit.  
Eyes were gray as the stormy ocean,  
With a smirk that wouldn't quit.

Laying in his green and silver cradle,  
Mum said he looked just like his Dad.  
You might could call him spoiled  
As there was nothing he never had.

Every person in her family  
Had been in Gryffindor.  
So she grew up brave and strong  
And could give a fearless roar.

His blood was Pure as fresh snow  
His family Slytherin on every side.  
So he grew up sly and cunning  
Filled with unyielding pride.

When they both stepped on the train,  
In their minds there was no doubt.  
Yes they knew without hesitation  
What the Sorting Hat would shout.

The years went by as planned  
Both placed properly.  
Except for one little detail  
No one could foresee.

He could never help but love  
Her red and curly mane.  
And she couldn't help but be impressed  
At how he played that Qudditch game.

So finally in their Sixth Year  
The boy made up his mind.  
He would tell the girl he liked her  
And hope she felt the same in kind.

He came up with a master plan,  
And like a snake through the green grass,  
He stroke up that daring conversation  
One evening after class.

She knew he was a Malfoy,  
And her family wouldn't understand.  
Yet like a lion she pounced upon his offer  
And bravely took his hand.

The connection was so perfect,  
Their bond so pure and true,  
That when he bravely said "I love you"  
She slyly said "Me too."

Yet their parent's would not allow it,  
The only common ground in which they had.  
And the two lovers were torn apart  
By the prejudice of their moms and dads.

For her father would not allow his daughter;  
The source of all his joy,  
To be corrupted or polluted  
By that manipulative Malfoy.

And the father fought his son  
Repeating over and over again  
To break their Pureblood line was one thing,  
But to date a Weasley was a sin.

But the lovers were determined  
And they made a solemn vow  
That they would always be together  
And it didn't matter how.

She told her parents that despite the past  
She loved him anyway.  
And when they still forbade their union,  
She decided to run away.

She made it to his window  
Having climbed up an ancient tree.  
And after a passionate reunion  
She pleaded "Come away with me."

Tempted was he by her offer  
Of stealing away into the night,  
Yet instead he said "I'll make you mine,"  
"But I'm going to do it right."

The next day he approached her parents  
And stated determinedly  
That he intended to marry their daughter  
Despite conflicting family trees.

An uproar did occur  
Within the Lion's Den  
But steadfast would the lovers stay  
Until her parents would give in.

For finally they saw past the name and face  
The boy shared with his dad.  
And saw him for his pure kind heart  
That Rose securely had.

His mother did accept her  
And invited her to their home.  
But the father snapped and told his son  
That he was out and on his own.

The two men stared at each other firmly  
Both stubbornly Malfoy,  
Until the father finally cracked and gave  
As he could never deny his boy.

Their wedding day was perfect  
It went off with no mistake;  
Crimson and gold flowers adorned the table  
Around a green and silver cake.

Neither mother's eyes were dry  
As the white bride approached the aisle.  
And when the black groom swept her in a kiss  
The fathers couldn't help but smile.

Now it goes against every adage  
Muttered across the land  
At how happily and well  
Their divided house does stand.

And though both may gently hint  
For their own brood to choose a side  
They're still they're red haired, gray eyed children  
Full of love, cunning and pride.

In the end it does not matter,  
If you're of Slytherin or Gryffindor fame,  
Because when you're eyes are closed and you're in the dark  
The colors are all the same.


End file.
